El misterio de Anubis
by nicolas74292
Summary: Como debió ser la primer temporada para mí.
1. Fabián I

**Esta es mi versión de como debería haber sido la primer temporada. Estarán todos los personajes de la temporada. Los personajes y la serie no son míos, pertenecen a Nickelodeon. Perdón por tan corto capítulo.**

* * *

**Fabián** **I**

* * *

El desayuno fue delicioso, como todo lo preparado por Trudy. Había lo de siempre, panes, mermeladas, quesos, una torta y otras muchas cosas. Joy y Patricia lo habían invitado a ir con ellas al colegio, algo que aceptó pues eran buenos amigos.

El patio que separaba la casa del colegio era bastante grande, surcado en algunos lugares por una gran calle donde, ocasionalmente, pasaba algún que otro auto.

-¿Qué les parece hacer un picnic para almorzar?- preguntó Joy.

-Claro, me parece bien- dijo Patricia.

-Y ¿qué te parece a ti Fab?

-No tengo problema- dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la puerta del colegio y entraron. Caminaron por los pasillos para llegar a sus casilleros. De camino se encontraron con Alfie y Jerome.

-Dame la mano Jerome- dijo Alfie. Jerome se la dio y la mano de Alfie se salió. Pero luego se vio que era una mano de plástico.

-Buena esa Alfie- le respondió Jerome y comenzaron a reír.

Cuando los casilleros estuvieron en frente a ellos agarraron sus cosas de francés y biología y fueron al salón de la primer materia. Tuvieron francés con Daphne y biología con Sweet. Finalmente salieron a los casilleros, guardaron todo, tomaron dinero y se fueron a comprar. Compraron emparedados de jamón, queso y mermelada. Compraron para el postre unos chocolates y una pepsi para beber.

Después fueron al lugar del patio en el que siempre hacían picnics. Pusieron un mantel, la comida y empezaron a comer. Dicho lugar estaba cerca de la calle, por lo que pudieron darse cuenta de que un taxi pasó de largo y siguió hasta la Casa de Anubis.

-Eso es extraño- dijo Fabián.

-¿Quién puede ser?- preguntó Joy.- No sabíamos nada de visitas.

-Creo que lo descubriremos más tarde- dijo Patricia.

El almuerzo prosiguió su curso con normalidad. Posteriormente fueron a clase de historia con Jason. Mientras estaban hablando de los egipcios y sus creencias (cosa que era una pasión para Fabián) llegó un hombre con traje negro.

-Buenos días. Puedo llevarme a Joy Mercey. Alguien quiere verla.

¿La persona que había llegado en el taxi era alguien que quería ver a Joy? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no avisar? ¿Qué le diría? Estas y otras muchas preguntas se amontonaban en la cabeza de Fabián.

-Claro- dijo Jason.

-Ya vuelvo- les dijo Joy.

-Sí. No vaya a ser que te secuestren.- Dijo Jerome.

-Ja ja que gracioso- dijo Patricia y Joy se fue.

Y no se volvió a ver durante la clase de historia, ni durante el recreo. Cuando estaban guardando las cosas en los casilleros Patricia le habló a Fabián:

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? La conversación se está haciendo muy larga.

-Tal vez le dieron una mala noticia y se fue a la Casa.

No se habló más del tema. Junto con Patricia, Amber, Mick, Mara, Jerome y Alfie volvió a la Casa. Cuando llegaron cada uno se fue a sus respectivos cuartos y se escuchó un grito de Patricia.


	2. Nina I

**Como se dan cuenta la historia está contada en pov (point of view). Por favor comenten.**

* * *

**Nina** **I**

* * *

El viaje había sido divertido, había hecho todo tipo de conjeturas sobre cómo le iba a ir. Algunas eran tan alocadas que incluían a licántropos, vampiros y magos. Ese siempre había sido uno de sus atributos, la gran imaginación que poseía o eso le decía su abuela; la extrañaba mucho.

Había llegado a Londres, donde había tomado un tren hasta la estación, donde la esperaba un taxi que la llevo al colegio inglés que la primera vez que vio le dio la impresión de ser Harry Potter entrando a Hogwarts. Llego a un edificio de dos pisos con una gran puerta de madera. No había timbre pero toco la puerta. Una mujer de baja estatura abrió:

-Hola. Debes ser Nina. Mucho gusto. Me llamo Trudy y soy el ama de llaves.

-Hola.- Dijo Nina saludando.- Si soy Nina. ¿Esta es la Casa de Anubis?

-La misma- dijo una voz grave proveniente de adentro. Nina entró y Trudy cerró la puerta. Un hombre alto con un traje marrón la esperaba. Tenía los ojos negros, al igual que el pelo, un bigote del mismo color y un reloj en el bolsillo del traje.- Soy Victor Rodelman, estoy a cargo de la Casa de Anubis. Venga, le daré un recorrido.- Dicho esto comenzó a recorrer la casa.- La casa de Anubis fue fundada en 1892 por los Frobish Smile. Luego de 30 años, en 1922 se le puso el nombre actual. Los Frobish Smile habían realizado muchos viajes a Egipto y eran aficionados a la cultura y a la mitología del país.- Pasaron por la cocina que compartía un espacio abierto con el comedor y una sala de estar.- ¿Conoce usted algo de la mitología?

-Claro. Bueno, un poco. Sé de algunos dioses como Anubis, Isis, Osiris, Happy, Seth y otros pero poco más. Sé también que creían en la vida después de la muerte.

-Nada mal señorita Martin- dijo Victor y empezaron a subir una escalera.- Los cuartos de abajo son de los hombres, los de arriba de las mujeres. Se va a los cuartos a las 9 p.m. y se apagan las luces a las 10. El ático y el sótano son lugares expresamente prohibidos. Ven, este es tú cuarto.

Abrió una puerta y entraron. Había dos camas y las dos estaban ocupadas.

-¿Pero aquí no hay dos personas?

-No. Joy se fue inesperadamente- dijo y agarró todo lo de "Joy".- Está será tu cama. Pon en orden tus cosas. Dentro de 30 minutos será la cena.

Victor se fue y empezó a ordenar sus cosas. De pronto se escuchó una puerta abrirse y voces de adolescentes.

_ Mis compañeros de casa-_ pensó. También pensó en bajar a conocerlos pero cuando terminase los conocería. De repente entró a la habitación una chica gótica, pelirroja, con una chaqueta y unos jeans.

-Hola mi nombre es Nina y…

-No me importa cómo te llames. Sólo quiero saber qué le has hecho a Joy.

-¿Joy? Victor dijo que se había ido.

La chica se acercó a su cama, buscó debajo de la almohada y sacó un celular.

-¿Sin esto? Joy no se iría sin su celular.- Luego agarró a un oso de peluche.- Y menos sin el señor Winkles. Ahora dime: ¿qué le has hecho?

-Secuestrar personas no es mi manera de hacer amigos.

La chica agarró sus cosas y las tiró hacia afuera de la habitación. Rompió una foto de Nina y su abuela entre sollozos de Nina y le volvió a preguntar:

-¿Dónde está Joy?

-Te repito que no lo sé.

De pronto vinieron Victor y sus compañeros de casa. Había una rubia que usaba tacones y lápiz labial, a su lado un rubio alto que parecía deportista, había también un chico de piel morena y a su lado un chico alto de pelo castaño claro. Había también un chico de pelo negro y una chica del mismo color de pelo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- dijo Victor.

-¿Dónde está Joy?

-Joy fue retirada hoy por la tarde. Está es su nueva compañera, Nina Martin, proveniente de los Estados Unidos.

-Hola.

-Pero Joy no se iría sin su celular ni su peluche.

-Fue retirada por su padre. Si quiere dármelo yo se lo enviaré.

-Me puede dar su teléfono al menos.

-No será posible. Eso sería algo en contra las políticas de la escuela sobre divulgar información personal.

-Pero…, pero…

-Pero nada señorita Wiliamsom. Es hora de la cena.

Todos bajaron y se presentaron. La chica rubia con lápiz labial se llamaba Ámber, su novio Mick, el chico de tez morena Alfie y su mejor amigo Jerome, el otro chico se llamaba Fabián y la otra chica Mara. Su compañera de habitación se llamaba Patricia.

La cena consistió en spagetti con albóndigas y salsa de tomate. La comida estuvo llena de comentario mordaces de todos menos Mara y Fabián. De pronto Patricia le tiro el plato de espagueti y ella huyó. Cuando salía se encontró con Victor.

-Nina Martin, tiene una llamada.

Fue sollozando hasta el teléfono. Era su abuela llamando para ver si estaba bien.

-Hola Nina.

-Hola abuela.

-¿Comó estás?

-Bien, gracias abuela.

-¿Ya tienes amigas?

-Sí. Muchas, son muchas. Pero ahora estábamos comiendo y…

-Comprendo, te llamó luego. Adiós.

Y colgó. Desde la cocina vino Fabian con un vaso de agua y un trapo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si saltas las partes en las cuales te acusan de ser una secuestradora y luego te tirar un espagueti si estoy bien.

-Lo siento. ¿Quieres?- le dijo tendiéndole el vaso de agua.

-Si gracias. Y no te culpo, sé que tú no has hecho nada.

Tomó el agua y posteriormente se limpió el suéter. Por lo menos no todo era malo.


	3. Patricia I

**Patricia** **I**

Luego de la cena todos se fueron a dormir. Le tocaba a ella compartir el cuarto con la nueva y aunque no podía vincularla con la desaparición de Joy estaba segura que pronto lo haría.

Se lavó los dientes y fue a la cama. Se puso a escuchar música punk, sin Joy solo de esa manera podía sentirse sí misma.

La noche fue muy complicada. Sufrió de insomnio o pensó demasiado en Joy pero de una u otra forma el sueño parecía ignorarla. Así que empezó a pensar en formas de humillar a la nueva.

_Obligarla a comer mucho; no eso no. Despertarla con música a todo volumen o… _Se le había ocurrido una idea mejor.Y no dejaría que esa oportunidad se le escapase de las manos. Finalmente se pudo dormir.

* * *

A las 7:30 p.m. sonó su despertador. Se levantó y vio a Nina hacer lo mismo del lado donde otrora había estado su mejor amiga. Y se enfureció. Pero tendría su venganza. Pronto.

Se vistió y bajó a desayunar sin esperar a Nina. Llegó tercera, después de Fabián y Mara. Se sentó y comenzó a servirse. Fueron llegando en orden Jerome, Alfie, Nina, Mick y Amber. Estos últimos se dieron un beso.

-Buenos días- dijo Trudy, mientras servía los platos.

-Buenos días- repitieron todos.

-Nina estaba pensando que es hora de tu iniciación- dijo Patricia.

-¿Iniciación?¿Desde cuándo tenemos una iniciación?- preguntó Mara.

-Desde siempre Mara- dijo, mirándola en forma de no-arruines-el-plan.

-¿De qué se trata la iniciación?

-Tendrás que subir hoy a la medianoche al ático y traer algo como prueba. Pero antes es necesario tomar la llave. Victor siempre las lleva consigo a excepción de las de repuesto, que están en su estudio.

-Entonces hoy a la medianoche iré al ático.

El desayuno transcurrió con total tranquilidad y poco a poco la gente se fue yendo. Los primeros en irse fueron Nina y Fabián, seguidos de Amber y Mick, Jerome y Alfie, y Mara y ella.

Igual no le importaba la escuela sino el hecho de que la persona que había secuestrado a su mejor amiga estaría en problemas, serios problemas.


	4. Nina II

**Nina II**

-¿Estás loca?- le dijo Fabián luego de salir de la casa.- Si Victor te descubre…

-No lo hará.

-¿Y cómo piensas conseguir la llave?

-Se me ocurrirá algo.

Estaban caminando, hablando de su vida, de sus familiares, de sus relaciones con personas de la casa, etc. En un momento comenzaron a hablar de Joy:

-¿Por qué Patricia está en ese estado? ¿Qué le paso a Joy que fuese tan sospechoso?- le preguntó Nina a Fabián.

-Estábamos en clase de historia, un hombre entró y le dijo a Joy que había alguien que quería verla. Joy salió y nunca más volvió.

-Tiene razón; es sospechoso. Pero…

De repente apareció una anciana. Tenía el pelo ya todo convertido en canas. Por la notoriedad de las arrugas y las venas Nina pensó que debía de tener unos 90 años. Llevaba un extraño collar, parecía un ojo.

-Hola, ¿está usted bien?- preguntó Nina.

-Sí. Soy Sara. Está es mi casa.

-No lo creo señora- dijo Fabián.- Está casa pertenece a un colegio.

-No, está es mi casa.

-Sí, está es su casa. ¿Desea pasar?- dijo Nina.

-No, no- al decir esto Sara puso una cara de horror.- Hay maldad en esa casa.- Vio a Nina con ojos extraños, esperanzados.- Eres tú ¿verdad? Sí, eres tú. -Sara se sacó su collar y se lo dio a Nina.

-No puedo aceptarlo.

-Debes hacerlo.

-Está bien. ¿Quiere que la llevemos hasta donde vive?

-Sí, gracias. Pero cuidado, hay gente que querrá poseer el tesoro.

-¿Tesoro?¿Qué tesoro?

-Vamos, mis papás me están esperando- dijo Sara.

-No creo que podamos sacarle más.

Caminaron durante unos 30 minutos y llegaron a un hogar para ancianos. Luegode preguntarle a Sara si allí vivía entraron. La recepcionista los atendió:

-Hola, veo que han traído a Emily. Gracias.

-Yo no soy Emily, ¡soy Sara!

-Sí, eres Sara.

Luego de llevarla a su habitación, la recepcionista les preguntó si querían un poco de té, lo que ellos aceptaron.

-Lo siento por Emily, ya esta vieja e imagina cosas.

-Nos dijo que se llamaba Sara y que había vivido en una casa que pertenece a una escuela- dijo Fabián.

-Seguramente sea su imaginación pero con algunos de ellos nunca se sabe.

Se terminaron el té, se disculparon y volvieron al colegio a la hora del almuerzo. Almorzaron, tuvieron sus clases y volvieron a la Casa de Anubis.

-Tienes que conseguir la llave- le dijo Fabián.

-Lo sé. ¿Podrías fingir que te rompes el tobillo?

-Lo intentaré. Tú sube. Hay una caja con llaves de emergencia, no tendrás otra oportunidad así que apúrate.

Nina asintió. Subió las escaleras y vio a Victor en su oficina. Jerome, Alfie y Patricia la esperaban. Cuando hubo subido se escuchó el grito de Fabián. Victor salió de su oficina y gritó:

-¿Pasa algo?- Mara gritó desde abajo:

-Es Fabián. Se torció el pie.

Victor bajó para atender a Fabián. Mientras Nina corrió hacia la oficina de Victor. Tomó las llaves y abrió el lugar donde se almacenaban las llaves de emergencia. Sacó la que decía "Ático", lo volvió a cerrar, dejo las llaves en su lugar y salió corriendo de la oficina de Victor. Cuando llegó donde Jerome y Alfie le chocaron los cinco, mientras Patricia la miraba con cara de furia que luego se transformo en cara de suficiencia:

-Tomaste la llave, ahora veamos si puedes subir sin que te atrapen.

Victor estaba subiendo las escaleras. Probablemente ya se hubiera dado cuenta que Fabián no tenía nada. Por fortuna había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacer todo. Bajó y vio a Fabián solo, leyendo una revista sobre astronomía. Cuando el chico la vio llegar le preguntó:

-¿Cómo te fue?

Como toda respuesta Nina le mostró la llave.

-¡Bien hecho!

-Pero lo más difícil aún está por venir.

* * *

A medianoche todos salieron de sus cuartos y fueron hasta la puerta del ático con linternas.

-¿Eres tú Nina Martin?- empezó la "ceremonia" Patricia.

-Sí.

-Esto es una estupidez- dijo Fabián.

-Shhhh. ¿Juras proteger los secretos de la Casa de Anubis?

-Sí.

-Entonces es hora.- Dicho esto Patricia abrió la puerta.- Ve.

Nina pasó por el umbral y se encontró en las escaleras que la conducirían al ático. Pero antes de empezar a subir Patricia cerró la puerta.

-¡Patricia! ¡Patricia! ¡Abre!

-No hasta que nos digas algo de Joy.

-No sé nada.

Dicho esto se escuchó la voz de Victor:

-¿Qué sucede ahí?


End file.
